Sing it Right!
by DranzerGirl22
Summary: Summery in side.
1. Promises

OK, know I right a lot of fics and none of them are finished yet, but I get bored easily, but I will still update all of them! But this one came to me, it might not be as good as my others but who cares? Not me! That's for sure! So here's chapter Chapter 1 hope you like this one!

_**Sing it right! **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By: Sakuraharuno64! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in here.**

**Summery: Momo Hinamori has it all, a hot (Cough yeah right cough) boyfriend, great friends, lead guitar and lead singer of her own band called Moonlight Butterfly! She even has a huge house in Tokyo! But that all changes when her parents move to Karakura Town! She leaves her boyfriend, he friends, and her chances of becoming famous! Before she leaves her band makes her promise that she would never join another band as long as she alive! If she does things will change in an instant, she'll be a social outcast, and she'll be haunted by a deceased musician named Shion Yuazaki! But what happens when she's offered an offer she can't resist! She's offered a spot in the coolest band in Karakura Town, Hells Angels, as side guitar, and singer. Will she accept? Will she fall head over heels for Lead Guitar, and lead singer of the band, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Will she spark up a rivalry between her and Toushiro? Read to find out!!!!!**

Momo's POV

I can't believe that after this concert our band is gonna break up! It can't happen! But it is. I have to move, from Tokyo, to the smaller, much much smaller, K…k… Ok I don't remember the name, but it started with a K, I think… Yeah! Karakura Town. I have to leave my friends and go to that place! It's not fair!

"Momo! Pay attention! We're on in 3…2…Now!" One of my friends, Ino told me. I walked out in center stage, I had my guitar across my back.

"All right everyone! As you all know I'm going to be moving tomorrow, but as a good bye present to you guys, we have a new song for you! Here it is! Our new song Say it right! 3 2 1! Yeah!" I shouted and swung my guitar around, so I could play it.

**In the day In the night Say it all Say it right You either got it Or you don't You either stand or you fall When your will is broken When it slips from your hand When there's no time for joking There's a hole in the plan**

Everyone in the crowd was yelling for us.

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me No you don't mean nothing at all to me Do you got what it takes to set me free Oh you could mean** **everything to me**

**I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark I can't say that I don't know that I am alive And all of what I feel I could show You tonite you tonite**

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me No you don't mean nothing at all to me Do you got what it takes to set me free Oh you could mean everything to me**

**From my hands I could give you Something that I made From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid From my body I could show you a place God knows You should know the space is holy Do you really want to go?**

Calm down Momo! Get a grip! The nights only begun! Everyone's applauding! They liked it!

"Alright Song two! Best Damn Thing! Hell yeah!" I yelled in to the mic.

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey Alright Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see 

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Alright, alright  
Yeah **

**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends**

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Give me an A (always give me what I want)**  
**Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)**

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

"Yeah Alright!" I yelled, we played 3 other songs Sk8er Boi, Girlfriend, and Girl Next door. After that we got off the stage. I was the last one off. When I was finally off I ran to the bathroom, and burst into tears. Shizuku, the bass came in there and tried to comfort me.

"It's ok, Momo. We'll still stay in touch!" she told me. I wiped my eyes and nose from the tears and snot. I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. She walked behind me and started to massage my neck, shoulders, and back in a comforting way. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm gonna miss you!" I told her, she smiled at me. Then the others came in here.

"Ok! Momo you need to meet us in the park at midnight! It's important so don't be late!" Riku the drummer told me, I nodded my head. They left, I walked home. I took a shower. When I got out I looked at the clock 11:00pm. Sigh. I have one more hour, I'll go eat a snck.

I walked down too the kitchen, my mom was in there. It looked like she was getting a snack. She reached into one of the boxes and grabbed a strawberry shortcake roll.

"Hey, mom, can you toss me one?" I asked she smiled and grabbed me one.

"So, Momo, what do you plan on doing tonight?" she asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Riku wanted me to meet them at the park at midnight. Shit! I have to get going! Bye mom!" I yelled, as I ran out the door.

It was cold out, but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could. When I finally got there, I saw them sitting on the ground, there were 5 candles in a pentagon shape. I sat down next to them. The four of us were talking until an alarm went off saying it was midnight.

"Alright Lets begin! Oh, awesome Shion Yuazaki please be with us as we perform this ritual!" The wind blew through the trees. We heard a howling sound. I knew from that moment that Shion Yuazaki's spirit was among us. Riku yelled up at the sky, as she held her hand over a bowl, that had water, dirt, and grass. She pulled out a knife and pricked her finger. She let the blood come out. It went into the bowl. She passed the knife to Shizuku, who did the same, then to Aiya, who did the same as the others. The knife came to my possession. I pricked my finger the blood came out. I flinched as the knife touched my finger.

"Oh great Shion, please keep an eye on Momo, and curse her if she joins another band, or starts up a new one. Now Momo say 'Oh great Shion, I quit this band, and by your law I shall never belong to another as long as I am alive. If I break this I shall seek no mercy from you, but accept my punishment.'" Riku said, I looked at her and chanted the words I was supposed to say. The candles were blown out by Shion's spirit.

"Shion, if she breaks this promise, you shall punish her as you see fit. Make her life miserable, if you must. Now Momo, you should know that from this moment on, you shall never be in a band!" Aiya said, we were about to get up, when the candles began to burn again. The wind was howling even harder now.

"NOT SO FAST! YOU MAY NOT LEAVE MY PRESENCE!" A loud voice screamed. It sounded like it was a mix of howling, screeching, and yelling at us. It was Shion! We couldn't see her but we knew it was her!

"FOOLISH MORTALS! I HAVE NOT GIVEN MY CONSENT TO THIS!" Shion yelled. There was thunder and lighting.

"MOMO HINAMORI! IF YOU DARE BREAK THAT PROMISE YOU'RE LIFE WILL BE MISRABLE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!" Shion screamed, as a tree fell down, nearly falling on top of Me.

"YOU MAY LEAVE NOW! AND Momo DEAR KEEP THOSE WORDS IN MIND!" She yelled, we got our things and walked to our houses. When I got home, it was already 1:30am. I went up to my room. All of my things were already packed up, except for my bed. I layed down in it, I didn't even bother to put on a pair of pajamas. I just laid down.

I woke up the next morning, the light was coming into my room, there were no curtains, or blinds in there. I squinted then stood up as rubbed my eyes. I started stretching. My mom came in and told me that the movers were here, and had everything, except for the things in my room packed up.

"Ok." My mom told the movers. They came in and started to take my things away, and put them into the big moving truck. My friends came overfor a little bit, until my dad said, that we have to leave. I gave them all hugs, then we shared a group hug.

"Don't forget to call me!" I yelled as I got into my dad's truck.

We drove for 5hours. We were finally in Karakura Town. We drove by the park, there was a group of guys playing basketball. Some were wearing their shirts, some weren't. There was one that I saw that I was particularly staring at. He was pretty short. He had white hair, but I couldn't make out his eyes. Oh well. Unfortunately for my mind which was in the gutter at the moment, he was wearing his shirt. Darn! Oh well, at least I might see him. He turned around and started to walk over to a bike that was laying on the grass. He got on it and rode away.

We got to the house I saw the same bike laying down on our neighbors lawn.

"Mom! I don't want to move here! I'm moving in with Shizuku! I'm just visiting you here!" I screamed. Then I turned around when I heard laughing. It was that same kid.

"Aww, then I wouldn't have a hot new neighbor!" He said, I glared at him. He just gave me a smirk that I labeled 'sexy'.

"Shut up pig! I have a boyfriend! And that's just weird, a little kid hitting on me, sorry kid but I'm 15!" I yelled at him.

"Ha, cute and funny! Since your cute, I'll ignore the insult! I'm 15 as well!" he said to me, with his sexy smirk still on his face. Honestly, with that smile, he should seriously be a male model!


	2. Hells Angels

Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the songs!

Summery:Momo Hinamori has it all, a hot (Cough yeah right cough) boyfriend, great friends, lead guitar and lead singer of her own band called Moonlight Butterfly! She even has a huge house in Tokyo! But that all changes when her parents move to Karakura Town! She leaves her boyfriend, he friends, and her chances of becoming famous! Before she leaves her band makes her promise that she would never join another band as long as she alive! If she does things will change in an instant, she'll be a social outcast, and she'll be haunted by a deceased musician named Shion Yuazaki! But what happens when she's offered an offer she can't resist! She's offered a spot in the coolest band in Karakura Town, Hells Angels, as side guitar, and singer. Will she accept? Will she fall head over heels for Lead Guitar, and lead singer of the band, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Will she spark up a rivalry between her and Toushiro? Read to find out!!!!!

The songs used in this chapter are: Last Night by Skillet and Whispers in the Dark by Skillet.

**Bolds- Toushiro singing**

_Italics- Momo singing_

_**Bold Italics- both singing**_

**Sing it Right!**

**ChapterII**

**By:Sakuraharuno64**

"Ugh! Your annoying!" I yelled at him, he still smirked, then his face became serious.

"Hope you don't mind noise!" He said, my mom looked at him strangly.

"I have a band called Hells Angels, we really could use a side guitar but that won't happen, no one in our little town knows how to play, and if they do, it's an old person who plays country music! Yuck! Anyway, see ya! Oh, by the way in case you might be interested, I'm Toushiro."

"Like I'd be interested in you!" I yelled, Damn he's my neighbor, he's so hot! Get a grip, I'm dating Kira!

"Not if your interested in me! I see you have a guitar! Duh! Come over between 4 and 7 if your interested." He told me, I was about to accept the invite, but then I remembered the promise, and Shion's voice.

"No thank you." I answered, he looked disappointed.

"Whatever, you probably can't play, and even if you could play, you'd have to be as good or better than me!" He said with a cocky smile. OHH! I just wanna kick his sorry little ass!!!! GGRR!!!!!! LEMME HIT!!!! UGH! I HATE HIM I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT HE WAS HOTT!!!! HE'S SUCH A SMART ASS!!

"Hmp! You can't even come up with a response!" He said turning his head to the side, with his eyes shut and his stupid cocky smirk!

"UGH!!! I HATE YOU!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOT!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, this caught his attention.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was cracking up. He was crying from laughing so hard.

"WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUUNY?!" I screamed at him, he was still laughing at me, then I realized what I had said.

"Oops I can't believe I said that." I said embarrassed. He was still laughing.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!" I yelled at him. He stopped.

"Whatever I'm going back…" he was cut off by a girl yelling his name.

"Hey, Toushiro!" she has black hair, and violet eyes.

"Hey Rukia!" he said back, the girl Rukia walked over to us.

"Kaien says he's gonna kick your ass, because of that comment you made before you left the game." She told him, he looked at her and smiled.

"Hmph, I don't care!" he said.

"Oh, Toushiro, who's your friend?" she asked him, he kept quiet, she rolled her eyes.

"You were talking to her and you don't even know her name, something tells me you were flirting with her too! Hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, and this is Toushiro Hitsugaya." She said to me.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you Rukia, not so nice to meet you, Toushiro." I said as I shot my death glare at him.

"Ooohhhh! I'm so scared! I want my Mommy!" he said, sarcastically. Honestly how did I like him? He's an idiot.

"Shut up!" I yelled, his friend Rukia looked at him.

"Toushiro, we need some in our band who can play guitar, and sing! We need them for our concert Thursday!" she said worriedly, he looked at her calmly.

"It's ok, you can sing pretty well, and we don't need the guitar that badly." He stated.

"But if we don't have someone as good as Tatsuki was, we'll lose to KTD3! And We can't let Tatsuki's new 'family' win! Not to mention don't you hate that Grimmjow guy who's been your sworn enemy since we were in elementary school!" She yelled, his face grew angry.

"Umm, I can audition." I said quietly. Their faces instantly lit up.

"Awesome! You can come over to Toushiro's house now!" Rukia volunteered. Toushiro's eyebrow was twitching.

"I love it how you always volunteer my house! Whatever, you can barrow my guitar." He said, glaring at Rukia the whole time.

We walked into Toushiro's house, and into his bedroom, which was small. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his guitar out of it, and a sheet of paper. Then walked out of it and went to the basement. The door to go down to the basement was almost right next to his door.

When we got down there he handed me his guitar which was black and red. He also handed me the paper.

"Play the until the second verse starts. Sing the highlighted part. I'll sing the rest." I looked at the lyrics. Not exactly the kind I'm used to. He put a C.D. in a C.D. player, it had the rest of the music to the song, except for the parts I was playing, it also didn't have the words in it.

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be. **_(A/n: in the song the chorus isn't a duet, but I had to make it that way, 'cause Momo only had 2 lines to sing and that's not enough to judge by)

"Wow, your good! Way better than Tatsuki!" Rukia yelled.

"Can we play the rest of it?" I asked excitedly, Toushiro nodded his eyes. I don't know why but when I was playing with him, it felt different than when it was me and my friends back in Tokyo! It felt good to play with him. He's talented, and cute. Great I'm back to thinking he's hot! I'm screwed up in the head I know it! But he's nice, and it seems like he's dedicated to his music.

"Hey, Momo! Are you paying attention?" He asked, I saw Rukia sitting at a drum set.

"Yeah!" I said, he rolled his eyes

"Ok. We're starting at the second verse. 1 2 3!"

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

**The last night away from me**

**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.**

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

**I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.**

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

We finished the song, it was way different than the music I'm used to playing, but the meaning of it was sweet. It was so nice, because it talks about a girl who's emo, and her parents don't love her, but her best friend tells her that he'll stay with her forever. It's so nice. Rukia is really good at playing the drums! I wouldn't have guessed she played the drums, I would have guessed keyboard.

"Wow, Momo, you were awesome!" Rukia yelled, Toushiro smiled. '_she is good, but I wonder if she'd actually play for us. Probably not. I have rotten luck when it comes to things like this.'_ Toushiro thought. He looks cute when he's thinking. Wait wait wait Momo! You hate him remember! Oh who am I kidding I love him!

"Hey are you ok?" He asked me, snapping me out of my daze. Then the door to the basement opened.

"Honey, Ichigo and Kaien are here!" His mom walked down the stairs. With the two of them.

"Ok, thank you Akiko." He said to the woman. I was confused, why does he call his mom by her name?

"Your welcome, Sh…Toushiro." She said hesitating to call him by a nickname. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Who is your new friend?" Akiko asked him.

"Akiko, this is Momo, Momo, this is my Step-mother Akiko." He said, then it clicked, his parents must be divorced, or something.

"Nice to meet you Momo." Akiko said to me, I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, umm."

"Just call me Akiko." She told me, with a smile. She looked at Toushiro one more time, then left.

"Hi guys!" Rukia yelled wrapping her arms around a guy with black hair.

"Who's she?" Ichigo asked, Toushiro looked at him and saw a look in Ichigo's eyes that said 'Damn she's hot'.

"Taken." Toushiro said, smirking, Ichigo made a pouty face.

"Anyways, guys you have to hear her! Her voice is Awesome! Her and Toushiro sound so good together!" Rukia exclaimed. I blushed.

"Really, can we hear her?" The two strangers asked at the same time. Toushiro looked at Momo, she smiled.

Toushiro handed me his guitar again, the guy with orange hair walked over to the keyboard, and the guy with black hair grabbed a bass guitar, and Toushiro grabbed another guitar. He was checking it to make sure it still worked well. After a few moments he decided that it was fine.

"Ok, Last night. 3 2 1!" Toushiro said. After we finished the song the two new guys looked at me as if I were God or something. Toushiro smiled.

"So Does everyone agree that Momo's good enough to be in?" Toushiro asked, everyone was quiet. He took the silence as a yes.

"ok, Momo, your in!" Rukia yelled, I frowned. Everyone was confused. I just remembered the promise I made.

"What is it?" Toushiro asked me, his voice sounded confused. I swallowed hard.

"Umm, well, before I moved here, my old group made me promise that I wouldn't join another band ever again, and if I do, Shion Yuazaki would make my life a living hell." I said sadly, Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"You actually believe that shit?" Rukia asked, hurt, and mad.

"Why did you say you would audition then?" Toushiro asked me, I felt tears forming, I tried to hold them back.

"Because I forgot about the promise!" I yelled, Toushiro laid down on the floor.

"You don't have any luck do you? First Matsumoto leaves the group, to join KTD6, then dumps you for Grimmjow, then Tatsuki leaves us to join their circle of friends, and now we can't get the best thing we've ever heard!" The black haired boy asked Toushiro. Toushiro just rolled over and buried his face in the floor.

"Kaien, he's still not over the Matsumoto issue!" Rukia whisper yelled at him.

"No, it's ok, I'm not upset about that. I just really don't wanna lose to Grimmjow, again." Toushiro explained.

End of chapter! Hope you liked it! It took me a while to type this, because I forgot to save it, and had to re type it all out! Please review! Thanks!


	3. STUPID CUPID!

I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I 4GOT WHAT KTD STANDS FOR! AND I MADE IT UP! Sheesh, I guess I should write this stuff down. I know the K stands for Karakura, but I can't remember the rest. I might just end up renaming the band, or I'll never mention what it means… I'll let you know what I decide at the end of this chapter.

Summery: Momo Hinamori has it all, a hot (Cough yeah right cough) boyfriend, great friends, lead guitar and lead singer of her own band called Moonlight Butterfly! She even has a huge house in Tokyo! But that all changes when her parents move to Karakura Town! She leaves her boyfriend, he friends, and her chances of becoming famous! Before she leaves her band makes her promise that she would never join another band as long as she alive! If she does things will change in an instant, she'll be a social outcast, and she'll be haunted by a deceased musician named Shion Yuazaki! But what happens when she's offered an offer she can't resist! She's offered a spot in the coolest band in Karakura Town, Hells Angels, as side guitar, and singer. Will she accept? Will she fall head over heels for Lead Guitar, and lead singer of the band, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Will she spark up a rivalry between her and Toushiro? Read to find out!

**Bolds- Momo's singing**

_Italics- Toushiro's singing_

_**Bold italics- both**_

_Underlined Itallics- Rukia singing_

"I'm going to regret this, but, Ok, I accept." I said, Toushiro got off of the floor and squeezed me in a tight hug.

"THANK YOU! I COULD ALMOST KISS YOU!" He yelled, I turned bright red.

"five bucks says they are going to get together." Ichigo said to Kaien.

"Ten says they are going to be rivals." Kaien said. I heard this and normally I would be mad, but I didn't care. Toushiro was still hugging me.

"Maybe I should…uh, let go now huh?" he said awkwardly. I nodded my head. He let go of me, and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked, Toushiro turned around.

"I need to get something from my room." He said. 

After a while, my prince came back. Ok that sounded totally fairytale-ish of me. Anyway he came back down and had some paper in his hands. I think it's sheet music.

"Ok, well since everyone's here, I want to practice. I'm going to be busy tonight, and we won't be able to practice. Ok? Ok. Here Momo, this is Breathe Today, Tatsuki and I wrote it, and your going to sing it! Ok? Good, start when you're ready." He told me.

"Ok. 1 2 3 4!" I counted. We all started to play.

**You try your hardest to perfect your explanations...  
You lie until they've run out of questions**

You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through.

Only one thing  
Big enough to fill the void thats inside of you  
It's just a breath away.  
You can breathe today

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

**Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Suit your own self.**

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

_Breathe!_****

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away.

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

You can breathe today  


**  
Breathe today.**

I sang this as good as I could. It was still unfamiliar to me, but, I think I did good. Toushiro put down his guitar, and smiled. My cell phone started to ring. It was Kira.

"Hold on a sec, I gotta take this." I said, then answered it.

"Hi, Kira!" I screamed into the phone.

"Hi Momo, so what are you up to?"

"Hanging out with some friends…Can you believe it, I just move here, and my neighbor and I start to talk, then he introduces me to his friends! I Am sooo lucky. Normally it takes me a month to make new friends, but 20 minutes. I think that's a record for me!" I said.

"You said '_he_'" Kira said.

"I know, he is very nice, and I don't like him like that. You're the number one guy in my life!" I said.

"Ok, good. I love you Momo, Call me later, I don't want to keep you from you're new friends. Bye." He said.

"Bye Kira, Love ya more!" I said, then hung up. I turned around, and saw them acting weird. Rukia came over to me.

"Sooo? Who was That?" She asked me, I smiled, and blushed.

"My Boyfriend." I answered, Rukia had hearts in her eyes.

"That's so sweet. My boyfriend Dumped me when I moved, then I met Kaien, and well, we're meant to be!" Rukia sighed in a romantic voice. 

"Girls." Toushiro muttered, rolling his eyes. I walked over to him, and smiled.

"Boys." I sighed, with a smirk. He rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever." He said, then smiled. Ichigo elbowed Kaien in the shoulder, and looked at him with mischievous eyes. Kaien looked at him with equally mischievous eyes, the two looked at Rukia who immediately knew what the two were thinking, and smiled deviously. 

"Toushiro, we need to ask you something." Ichigo said.

"Privately." Kaien added. Toushiro rolled his eyes. The three boys walked upstairs, and into Toushiro's bedroom.

"What?" Toushiro asked annoyed. 

"You like Momo!" Ichigo yelled

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Kaien said.

"I Don't!" 

"Admit it!" the 2 yelled in unison.

"Ok, I do, but she's already got a boyfriend! So she's not interested in me!"

"So, it's not gonna last long, she doesn't live in Tokyo any more, and Kira just sounds like the kind of guy who is going to cheat on her." Kaien said.

"You don't know that!"

"SO? Its what happens in lovey dovey movies." Ichigo said, Toushiro and Kaien stepped back.

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU KNOW THAT!" Kaien and Toushiro yelled together.

"So, it's not like you've never seen them." Ichigo said.

"We have. We have girlfriends remember? You don't so you have no right to know that!" Kaien yelled. 

"Oh, sorry!" Ichigo said.

(Same time in the basement)

"You like Toushiro!" Rukia yelled at me. I was shocked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"He really likes you! He's never hugged a girl, except Matsumoto, but they were dating before. He doesn't even hug Akiko." Rukia explained.

"What about his mom?" I asked, Rukia looked sad.

"His mom died giving birth to him. His dad married Akiko when Toushiro was 5. But don't let him know I told you that. He doesn't like to talk about it, much less have people telling other people. I'm not even supposed to know. Ichigo, and Toushiro are like brothers, they tell each other everything." Rukia explained.

"Oh. I didn't know. I thought his parents were divorced." I said. Rukia shook her head.

"I still don't like him like that! I have a boyfriend!" I yelled, Rukia frowned. Then the boys came back down.

"Hey." Rukia said. Toushiro smiled.

"Hey." Ichigo said. 

We sang some more songs, then it was time to for me to leave. Before I left, Toushiro gave me a folder that had all the music in it. He told me to practice. He said, I was good, but I need to get better, and become more acquainted with the songs. He also gave me a CD with all of their songs. 

When I got to my house, I went up to my new bed room. It was already set up for me. I walked over to one my windows. This one just _had_ to face Toushio's house. Not only was it his house, but it was also facing _his _window! GRR! Is cupid trying to make me fall in love with him? I noticed his bed was right next to the window. Great not only can I see his room, I can watch him sleep! 

"I HATE YOU CUPID!" I screamed. My parents came running into my room.

"What is it Momo? I heard you screaming 'I hate you cupid.'?" My dad asked me. I turned bright red.

"It's part of a song." I lied, he nodded his head, and they both left. 

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! CUPID! Now I feel like a stalker. I can watch the hottest guy I've ever seen sleep! I wonder if he gets dressed in his room, or if he dresses in his bathroom….WAIT! EWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

Ohh. His lights on. I wonder what he's doing. He walked over to his bed and laid down on it. He's opening his window. He's looking out his window… OH SHIT! THAT MEANS HE'S LOOKING AT ME!

Toushiro's POV

WHAT THE HELL? Her room just had to be across from mine. Well, she's better than that lady that used to liver there who kept looking at me, but still… that's weird. I really hate cupid. Cupid always finds ways to torture me! DAMNIT! I'm tired. When's dinner? I'm starving!

"Toushiro. We're having the Hinamori's come over for dinner." Akiko told me, she's standing on the other side of the door. WHAT THE HELL! DAMN YOU CUPID!

Momo's POV

"Momo honey, we're going over to the Hitsugaya's for dinner." My dad said.

DAMNIT CUPID! 

Theres the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it! I'm in a hyper mood right now… LOL. Please review.I think the next chapter will be coming rather quickly. I have so many ideas for it! LOL! Oh, I've decided I'm gonna give the band a new name. I'll tell you when I think of it.


	4. Dinner and Arguements

OK

OK. Chapter 4!! Hope ya like it!! I REMEMBERED THE NAME NOW!! KTD6 Karakura Town Demons! And there's 6 of them!! I just don't know who the six are yet, I have a good idea tohugh! The original name was going to be HD6 which was supposed to mean Heaven's Demons, but I kept thinking 6in High def tvs, so I changed it…

Random side note… I was rereading my story, and in chapter 2 after Momo sang the first verse and chorus, Momo asked if the could sing the rest, well uh, I made a typo. It says Toushiro nodded his eyes. It's supposed to be he nodded his head. Sorry. Why didn't anyone tell me? 3 months later I find out? Thanks! Lol.

You've got to be kidding me!! I HATE THIS!! I like Toushiro, now I'm going to eat dinner with him? Great. I sighed.

"Are you coming honey?" my dad asked. I groaned, then walked out of my bed room.

We walked next door to the Hitsugaya's house. It was small, but inviting. The living room was so cute, it looked like a tea house. The house was very clean. Then I saw him, my angel from hell was sitting on the couch, with his feet on the coffee table, reading Artimis Fowl.(A/N: I have no clue what teenaged boys read! LOL.) He looked so smart in a sexy way when he reads! Oh what am I doing I DON'T LIKE HIM! Do I? YES who am I kidding? _**Bringggg! **_Huh? What? Oh, my cell.

"Hi, Kira. I thought I said _I'd _call _you._" I said, half annoyed.

"I'm sorry baby, but I couldn't wait. I love you!!" he said, I blushed, a little.

"I can't talk now I'm having dinner with the neighbor" I said, still staring at Toushiro.

"That boy again?" he asked. That's not fair!

"Yes, his parents invited us over for dinner to welcome us to the neighborhood." I said.

"Don't defend him!"

"Huh? I was just saying his parents invited us! He had nothing to do with it!" I said, slightly raising my voice.

"Anyways baby, I'm going to be visiting my grandma this weekend. She lives in Karakura, I think a few blocks from you!" he said in a happy voice.

"Really? That's awesome!!" I yelled, everyone in the house stared at me.

"Honey get off the phone. It's rude!" my dad scolded.

"Dad it's Kira!! He's going to be visiting his grandma this weekend!!" I yelled excited. My dad grabbed my cell phone.

"Sorry Kira, but Momo has to go bye." He said, then hung up. My eyes went wide, and I opened my mouth. I was so shocked that he did that.

"Uh… Bu…DAD!!" I didn't know what to say so I just screamed his name. Toushiro looked up from his book, his sexy face had a 'Huh?? What'd I miss?' expression on it.

"Toushiro, why don't you show Momo around the house." Akiko said, smiling. Toushiro sighed annoyed.

"Ok." He said then got up and started showing me his house.

"That's Akiko's and my Dad's room." He said pointing to a room that had a queen sized bed, a vanity, a few dressers, and it's own bathroom.

"I love it!" I said.

"Next is my room. You already saw it though." He said just skipping it.

"I wanna see it! I didn't really look at it earlier." I whined, he raised an eye brow.

"I don't like it when people see my room." He explained, I frowned.

"Pwease??" I pouted, he gave in. I wonder why. He opened the door. I half expected it to be a mess with underwear and other things laying everywhere. Instead it was pretty clean, he had a computer, a bed…DUH!! A dresser, a closet, and posters of some bands I don't recognize. I do recognize one though… Linkin park. I've listened to them once or twice… Hey I'm a girly girl. I only listen to Avril Lavigne, and stuff like that!! The walls were dark blue… really dark blue. His bed set was light blue, his computer desk was dark wood. In the corner of his room was a skateboard. On his dresser there was a stack of notebooks. 5 I think. His CD player was on the floor next to his desk. Next to his closet was a pair of converse shoes, and a pair of combat boots. Also on the floor was…what is that? A tent or a pair of pants?

"Umm, Toushiro, dumb question…but is that a tent or pants?" I said pointing to it, he looked at me weirdly.

"Tripp pants," He said as if it were obvious, "Why would I have a tent in here, and why would a tent have chains on it?" he asked, I felt my face turn red, in my head I was banging my head against a wall.

"Sorry." I said awkwardly. He rolled his eyes, and picked up the pants, then threw them into a basket, which I guess is where he puts dirty clothes… OOOHHH I SEE BOXERS!! He's a boxer boy…god I'm such a perv sometimes. At least I know he changes them, unlike my cousin, who wears the same pair of a week, then flips them inside out and wears them like that for another week!! EW!! Maybe I should…_**bing. You've got mail!**_...Huh? Oh he must have a new e-mail. He walked over to the computer and sat down in the chair. He read the e-mail quietly, I could barely hear it. Whatever it is, he's mad.

"Stupid Grimmjow!" he muttered, then leaned back in his chair and sighed. I walked over to see what was wrong, but he had already closed the e-mail.

"You ok?" I asked, he nodded his head then stood up.

(In the living room)

"They've been in his room for a while; I wish he didn't always keep his door shut. I never know what he's doing in there." Akiko stated, Momo's parents eyes widened huge. "NO!! NOT LIKE THAT!! It's just he doesn't like for anyone to see his room." Akiko said.

"Are you suggesting something?" Momo's dad asked.

"NO!! Toushiro would never do that!! Especially with a girl he just met!" Akiko answered.

(Toushio's room)

"I think we should get out before Akiko assumes something ridiculous." Toushiro explained, I nodded. He opened the door, and walked to the basement.

"You've already seen most of down here, but my dad built something back here." He said walking behind the stairs. I followed him, and saw a little bar/snack counter thingy. He went back there and grabbed two Rice Crispy Treats. He handed one to me, and ate his own. I ate mine, and was looking for a garbage can. He grabbed it from my hand, and placed it in a basket behind him. After that we walked back upstairs and went to the living room, and sat down.

"Toushiro go see if your m… step-mother needs any help." His dad said. Toushiro sent a quick glare at his dad, then left.

"So, how long have you lived here?" my dad asked.

"Since about a year after my first wife, Midori, died. Toushiro was three, but he said he hated living in the house where his mother died, so we moved as soon as I sold the house and bought this one." He said, my dad bit his lip.

"When did you meet Akiko?" my mom asked.

"Hmm, a year after Midori died. We got married a year later." He said.

"Wow that must have been hard on Toushiro." I said without thinking.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, if my mom died and my dad started dating a year later then got married only after 2 years since she died, I would be mad, that my dad was able to move on so quickly. But that's just my opinion." I said, my mom glared at me.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Dinners ready!" Akiko said, coming into the living room. We followed her into the dinning room. Toushiro wasn't in there though.

"Honey, where's Toushiro?" His dad asked Akiko, she shrugged her shoulders. A few minutes later he walked in.

"Where were you?" Mr. Hitsugaya asked him.

"Bathroom." He mumbled then sat down next to me. Akiko brought out the food. First a pot of Miso Soup.

"Mm! delicious!!" I exclaimed, Toushiro flinched. I guess I yelled in his ear. Oops!

The rest of dinner went by quickly. Our main meal was curry. It was so awesome.

"Thank you so much. Dinner was great!" I exclaimed. By now I guess Toushiro figured out I was a screamer and slid his chair over a few inches so I wouldn't scream in his ear anymore. Heh heh. How embarrassing.

"So do you guys want to stay and watch some tv with us?" Akiko asked. My parents agreed. So I was going to stay at Toushiro's a little while longer. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit better.

"Uh, Toushiro, where are you going?" his dad asked. He turned his head to look at his dad.

"My room…" he said slowly, I could tell he was annoyed.

"No, you're not. You don't want to be rude, now do you?" He asked, Toushiro shot a false smile at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said through gritted teeth.

"Would you excuse me and Toushiro for a moment." He didn't really state it as a question. He grabbed Toushiro by the wrist and dragged him down to the basement.

**Toushiro's P.O.V.**

He grabbed my wrist. Whoever knew the old guy had a firm grip? Whatever. He dragged me down to the basement. As soon as we were furthest away from the vents his hand connected painfully to my face.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled getting annoyed. He just seemed to get madder.

"Don't ever speak to me like that EVER again!" he yelled. I just stood there. I didn't even flinch.

"Toushiro do you know how lucky you are? Akiko could hate you, I could hate you, but we don't, and for some reason you treat us like shit!" he yelled at me. How many times has he given me this lecture? I dunno, I stopped counting after twenty.

"Couldda fooled me…" I muttered. Obviously not quiet enough. His hand made contact with my cheek again. This time it left the entire left side of my face numb.

"Toushiro, we love you!" he tried to plead with me. He says that all the time, does he mean it, no. Please, this man stopped 'loving' me after mom died. After she died, he wouldn't smile towards me, he wouldn't even be happy if I did something really awesome, he stopped hugging me. Everything stopped. Our relationship keeps growing further and further apart. All we do now is argue.

"Dad, you say that all the time! You never mean it! You haven't meant it since mom died! I'm tired of it!" I yelled, I was chocking back tears. There was no way in hell that I would ever let this man see me cry. No one has ever seen me cry since the day mom died.

"Shut up! You don't know that!" he yelled. He was about to hit me again, but Akiko walked over to us.

"What's going on? You guys have been down here for a while." Akiko asked, she was completely worried. She sucks at entertaining guests while me and Kaito are down here screaming at each other.

"Kaito honey, what's wrong?" she asked not even looking at me. I rolled my eyes. Figures, she only cares about him. I walked right past them and went straight upstairs. A few moments later they walked up.

"Alright, so what do you guys want for dessert?" Akiko said in her cheery voice. I always makes me sick when she talks like that, especially now. I just rolled my eyes, and walked to my room. I ignored the fact that my dad was yelling after me.

As soon as I was in my room I laid down on my bed, and let my tears out. I didn't care if they heard me in the other room, they most likely didn't, I'm usually quiet when it comes to crying.

**Momo's P.O.V.**

After we ate and watched some tv, it was time for us to return home. As soon as I got in I went to my room. I had to see why Toushiro left so suddenly.

I saw him laying on his bed, he was hugging a picture frame, and he was crying. I wonder what happened to make him like this.

Ok, I know it was long. But I haven't updated for a while so I felt like I should make this longer. I know it was sad, but I'm depressed right now. And it's for a completely dumb reason… I made my Mom like Bleach. Before Bleach was just my thing and now after she saw Memories of Nobody in theaters with me she started liking it, the worst part is Shiro-Chan is her favorite character! One good thing came from it though…She demanded that I buy the series on Dvd, so yeah I get the series!! She also said that I remind her of Senna with the way I act. I can see that…Lol.


End file.
